


Call Out My Name

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, One Shot, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo
Summary: Call out my name and I'll be on my way...
Relationships: Nameless Ghoul(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very old draft, I don't exactly know how long it's been sitting in my drafts but it was kind of a sequel or a mirror to "Missing", inspired by the song of the same title by The Weeknd, but also, this was definitely inspired by a certain Nameless Ghoul leaving the band, and because I hate myself and love to suffer, I finally finished it. Ouch.

He leaned over her, his face buried in her hair, his back tensed and focused as she dug her fingers into his skin.

It was quiet, not a sound in the room, until he called out her name.

It was a whisper, but in a room so quiet it filled the space; but his voice sounded so far away, though he kept calling her. Then slowly, it rose in volume, and yet it had the same texture of a whisper, breathing out every syllable; and like a creeping figure, it made its way across the room until finally, it reached her ears, waking her.

Her eyes flew open, startled as a moment of confusion took over her. She sat up, scanned the space for the voice; and for a brief second, almost hoping to see its source.

She rubbed her palms up her face, her fingers tangling in her hair, inhaling in frustration.

She dreamed of him, as she had almost every night, and each night she would wake at the sound of him calling her name.

She shook away her thoughts and rolled over to her side, grabbing one of her many pillows and hugging it against her body, her legs wrapping around it.

Her hand reached out to the space before her, and it wasn’t long before the warm embrace of sleep took over her again. As her lids slowly closed, she saw the faint twinkle of a silver mask within her mind.

She felt his weight on top of her as she lay on her stomach, his teeth digging into her shoulder as he pushed his hips towards her. She cried out, but no sound came. Instead, all she heard was the shuffling of fabric as she grabbed the sheets, and the intermittent breaths of two people working in lust and passion.

She then heard it again, his voice calling her name, but this time in every way she’s ever heard it. She heard her name in a cheerful chime from when he lifted her up from the ground, his arms tight around her after months apart, and suddenly, the soft depth of his voice as he kissed his way up her shoulder, enticing her.  
Until it all shifted, to a gravely and jagged sound, as he called out to her through gritted teeth; his hot, humid breath against her ear, making her skin crawl and her groin hot.

She moved her hips, feeling the pressure between her legs beginning to build, so much so that it woke her.

She opened her eyes to find her legs locked around her pillow, her hips pressed tightly against it.  
She exhaled, her mind tired but her body aching, for something.. for him..

She let go of the pillow and rolled on her back, her hand going up to cover her face, groaning in frustration.

Most nights have been like this, as she dreamed of him, the pit of bitterness, helplessness and sadness within her stomach always on the verge of overflowing.. ever since he left.

Except tonight, where her lust was almost unbearable. Just as much as she missed his presence, so did she also missed his touch.

His hands, his lips, his tongue…

As her mind wandered, her body began to relax, his image in her mind becoming more and more concrete.

Her hands then began to move, keeping in time with how she saw him in her mind. The lightly thickened skin of his fingertips, gliding slowly across her skin, moving up her torso, to the warm, soft flesh of the underside of her breasts. She breathed, and inhaled sharply as her fingertips grazed over her nipples, sending an electric current through her body and down to her groin. Her knees came together, her hips lightly pushing out, but quickly retreating back onto the bed as her legs fell open once again.

She moaned as her hand finally fell between her legs, her fingertips touching the skin of her sensitive, needy flesh. She let out a gasp of air as her finger trailed its way up her wet slit, seeing in her mind, remembering how he liked to tease her the most; how he’d trace the head and the length of his cock along her soaking lips, as if milking her to cover his cock with her wetness.

A needful moan left her throat when her fingertip finally slid along and pressed against her now throbbing clit.

She saw the vision of him in her mind, his head between her legs, his fingers digging deep into the skin of her thighs as he held her open, his torturous tongue delivering sweet agony to her cunt.

Then the image shifted, he was leaning over her again, his mouth clasped against her neck, kissing and biting. She slid her fingers into her entrance, curving her fingers as she thought of his cock, sliding in and filling her over and over again.

She cried out, her back arching, her free hand gripping the sheets as her frantic mind showed her more images, visions of him. The countless moments they were together, the delicious pain and otherworldly pleasure he rewarded her with.

Then, she saw him from a memory in her mind. On one quiet night when she decided to pay him a surprise visit; she found him sitting on the edge of his bed, naked, not a mask or shred of cloth on him, his eyes dark and smudged with black makeup.

She watched him, his brow furrowed as she realised what he was doing. Sweat beaded and dropped down the side of temples as he worked on his cock. She cried at the vision in her mind, her fingers digging deeper as she saw the frustrated look on his face, his muscled tensed, on edge and desperate to come.

She led her other fingers to clit as her mind raced, her body feeling the same desperation as her Nameless Ghoul in her mind.

Soon enough her body gave, her eyes screwing shut as she called out his name, stars twinkling behind her lids as she rode out her orgasm. Like waves moving across her body, and her voice cracking, she let her ecstasy wash through her; and just as quickly as it flooded her, so did it melt away, leaving her ears ringing at the sudden rush of blood.

She sobbed quietly as she regained her senses, and slowly she opened her eyes, her vision blurred from her tears. She saw a glint of silver and softly cried out his name, sure that it was a mere remnant of her imagination. She shut her eyes again, letting the tears fall, until she felt a hand gently pat her matted hair.

She opened her eyes and what used to be a glint of sliver shone brighter as she found him leaning over her, his eyes as cool and as dark as the sea, but just as warm as any fire upon a hearth. She gave another helpless cry and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his collar as he held her back tighter in his arms.


End file.
